Kamigami No Asobi- Eternal Love
by OhMyDemiGod
Summary: Haya has always been a girl with family issues. But when her father disappears and her mother dies of an unknown illness she moves in with an old friend, Yui Kusanagi. One day Haya and Yui find themselves transported to a new world that has actually been recreated. Haya is trapped in a world with gods. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
1. Character intro

** This is a character introduction to my new story Eternal Love based off the anime Kamigami no Asobi. **

** The main character is Haya Sugihara an old friend of Yui Kasanagi she comes to live with Yui after her father goes missing and her mother dies of a strange unknown illness. The setting takes place in a new world Zeus created once again but this time when Yui is being transported to the world Haya gets transported along with her. This is the character introduction so i'm going to describe her briefly.**

**Haya Sugihara is the age of Seventeen and she's considered strange because of the rare eye color: Amber. Haya has black curly hair with red highlights on the ends of her hair and purple highlights at the root. She is 160 cm or 5'3 in her height and has pale skin yet Asian details. She can be stubborn and rude at times but has a heart of gold when it comes to friends. She's great at sports but terrible at communication and lying.**

** So get ready for the soon to be out ETERNAL LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Define Love

**Hey sorry I didn't update for three days but I was having trouble writing Haya's arrival I had three scrapped ideas and yes Haya can hit a god I didn't want her to be a weak character. One more thing I screwed up on the character introduction she's FIVE THREE not FIVE FIVE sorry about that. That was an accident. **

**"Yui have you seenmy headphone?" Haya asked standing in front of the door and biting her nails. **

**"No but I can help you look." Yui said. "Thanks I would really appreciate it." Haya said. "No problem!" Yui said. The **

**ran up and down the halls until they found a door up in the attic. "Has this door always been here?" Haya asked**

** turning the knob as she carefully pushed it open. "Haya, I see them!" Yui said tipping her head over Haya's shoulder.**

**Yui ran past Haya and grabbed the blue and grey headphones as she turned to hand them to Haya. Haya looked **

**around. "Something wrong?" Yui asked. "Not really it's just, I don't remember coming up her." Haya said. Yui **

**shrugged but nodded. "Me too I didn't even know this place existed." Her eyes widened as she shook her head and**

** held out the headphones to Haya. Haya grabbed the side of the headphones but brightness filled the room and there was a blink of darkness.**

**Haya sat up and looked around. "Yui?" Haya called out. She stood up and noticed her headphones on the ground. "Crap!" Haya **

**said picking them up. Haya put the headphones around her neck and poked her head outside the door to examine where she was. **

**"Yui!" Haya called down the long corridor. "Is this a prank?" Haya called. "How could it be a prank i'm in a totally different place?"**

**Haya thought. She stepped out into the hall as she started walking down the corridor with her head down. "This place is strange it**

**looks so fresh like it was just made." Haya thought to herself as she ran into someone and fell to the ground. "Hey watch where you **

**going!" A male voice said. Haya looked up to see a handsome boy with blue spiky hair glaring at her. Haya felt a pain around her neck as she noticied something was jamming into her neck. Haya took her headphones off and threw them on the ground and turned to the**

**boy. "You, have you seen my friend Yui?" Haya asked narrowing her eyes. "Why do you want to know?" He asked. Haya stood up and **

**shook her head. "Whatever." She said walking past him. "Wait have you seen my brother?" He asked turning to her. "I haven't but I **

**know the nearest person is up ahead." Haya said as she countinued walking down the hall. Haya shifted her amber eyes from door to **

**door until she heard footsteps close by. Haya turned to the boy who was following her. "Shut up and stop being loud." She spat as he**

**glared at her. "Why should I?" He asked. "Your right why should you take the time to listen to a complete stranger?" Haya said as she**

**turned and walked away as she heard movement in a room. She turned her head and opened it to see a long haired blond boy on top **

**of Yui in a classroom. "What the hell?" Haya said as she turned to see the spikey haired boy walk next to her. "Haya!" Yui said **

**standing up and hugging her. Haya stiffened as she slipped free of the hug and snorted. Yui looked at the blond headed boy and**

**looked back at her with her face red. "No it's not like that." Yui said. Haya bursted out laughing as her amber eyes shifted from the**

**blond boy back to Yui. "It's okay Yui I always knew you were a man whore." She said covering her mouth as she snickered. "Says the**

**person who doesn't know the definition of love." Yui said. "Shut up!" Haya said hitting her on the shoulder. Yui turned to the blue **

**haired boy who was glaring at Haya. "Hey no matter how hard you glare at me i'm not going to burn." Haya said as Yui laughed**

**nervously. "Haya, this is Takeru and that right there is Balden." She said pointing to the blue haired boy and then the long blond. **

**"Well he does look fierce." Haya said as Yui laughed. "So who are you?" Takeru asked. "My name is Haya." She said ignoring her last **

**name. "What does your name mean again?" Yui asked. Haya sighed and shook her head. "In japanese it means light or quick but it **

**has other definitions that I don't feel like talking about right now." Haya said shifting her eyes to a rabbit on the ground. "Why is **

**there a rabbit here?" Haya said scooping up the rabbit. Takeru's eyes focused as if he was about to strike at her. "Give me that?" He **

**said as she moved out of the way. "That? You shouldn't call a rabbit that." Haya teased. "Give me Usamaro!" He said as he accidentally**

**hit her in the face while grabbing the rabbit. Haya held her hand up to her face as Yui glanced nervously at her. "Haya?" She said **

**nervously. Haya tightened her fist as Yui put her hand on her shoulder. "Breathe Haya, it's okay." Haya shook Yui's hand off as she hit**

**Takeru in the face as he dropped the rabbit. "Hey!" He yelled. Haya grabbed his arm and flipped him over as she realized what she was**

**doing and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" Haya saw Yui look at her eyes wide. "Haya? Are you okay?" Yui asked. Haya **

**felt dizzy as she felt her self fall against the wall. **


	3. Chapter 2: Memories and Awkward

** Hey! So thanks so much for the support and sorry for any mistakes in the text. I'm not using proper grammar only because my computer keeps correcting me. A few other people on fanfiction have it on her too but it's hard to explain. **

**In Reply to Reviews:**

**I don't really know her love ****interests yet I'm kind of going with the flow of things but, suggestions are allowed. I'll like it when people state their own opinions even if slightly negative.**

**I try to update everyday and I actually love writing stories like these but, if I don't update everyday then usually i'll double the length in the chapter.**

* * *

_"Haya, I'm going to be out for a while. Take care of your mother for me?" Her father asked. "Dad, your coming back right?" Haya said. "I_

_should be back in a few hours." He said leaving the house with a brief case and money in his hand. Haya walked into the room her mother was in and_

_sat on the chair and stared at a wall. It was only until the next day she realized her father was most likely never going to return. "Haya," Her mother_

_said coughing. "What did the doctor say?" Her mother asked. "Your going to be absolutely fine." Haya said. But deep in her head she knew that was_

_not true. For that was two years ago and then a year and four months later a call came from the hospital. "No, I have no other family members."_

_Haya said on the phone. "Do you have any friends you know who can take care of you?" The voice on the phone said. "Yes, I have a friend who_

_hopefully can take me in." Haya said as she placed the phone on the table in front of her. But she didn't feel anything, it's like her heart was already_

_shattered._

Haya stared at the wall in front of her as Yui waved a hand in front of her face. "Yui to Haya, come in." Yui said. Haya shifted her eyes from the

wall to Yui and pushed her hand off the wall. "That was freaky." Haya said. "What happened?" Yui asked. "I just saw something strange." Haya said

shaking her head. "What did you see?" Yui asked. "Nothing to worry about." Haya said relaxing and looking around. "So, I'm guessing there's more

people here." Haya said glancing side to side from the two boys standing in front of her. "How can you tell?" Balden asked. "I heard footsteps down

the hall and I saw motion outside, of course it could be just something from a figment of my imagination." Haya said. "Let's go see." Yui said as they

started walking down the hall. Haya stopped and glanced at the wall she fell on, but continued walking.

"Haya meet, Loki, Thor, Hades, Tskuito, Dionysus, and Apollo." Yui said. "Right then." Haya said examining their faces. "Any questions?" Yui

asked. "Yeah, why are they named after gods?" Haya asked as Yui laughed nervously. "How good is your history?" Yui asked. "I'm familiar with every

single one of them except, I didn't know about the Norton gods until THAT movie came out." Haya said. "Haya, what did you see in the hallway?" Yui

asked. "Hey, don't change the subject!" Haya said. "Which ones are you more familiar with then?" Yui asked. "Greek and Japanese. I know Greek

because we had to do reports on them at school in middle school and Japanese because it's my religion." Haya said. "I hated that project," Yui said.

"The one where we had to pick a god and write twenty-nine pages on them?" Yui asked. "I had to do every single one of the Greek gods, only because

some kid told the teacher I knew everything about the greek gods! But NO I had no idea where Greece was even located!" Haya said putting her

hands on her hips. "I remember that, which one did you want to pick off the start?" Yui asked noticing Apollo and Dionysus seemed like they were

listening very carefully. Haya glanced up at the ceiling and shrugged. "I think it was ethier Hermes or Hypnos. But I ended up doing all the Gods who

were in Olympus." Haya said as she heard Yui laugh. "Your so boring!" Yui said. "Why?" Haya asked tipping her head. "Who's Hypnos again?" Yui

asked. Haya face palmed and shook her head at Yui. "Your stupid, aren't you?" Haya asked. "I think the God of sleep but, I'm not sure." Haya said.

"Yes he's the god of sleep." Dionysus said. "Anyways, I don't care if I pick boring Gods I just don't like the Greek Gods that much I think it's stupid

actually." Haya said as Yui's eyes widened at her and the room went silent. "Haya?" Yui said. "What?" Haya said nervously. "We need to talk." Yui said.


	4. Chapter 3: ExagerrationLaughing

**Oh my gosh! I haven't uploaded a chapter in forever! [9/29/14] I'm so sorry! Anyways let me tell you what's going on here, I was cleaning of my computer when I realized that I just deleted my story document. Let's just say my wall is broken from how many times I hit my head on it saying "Idiot!" Anyways now what you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

"No, I don't believe you." Haya said folding her arms and turning her head away from Yui.

"Haya, what will it take for you to believe me?" Yui asked Haya.

"Let's see here, a lot of things. Maybe new headphones, a pound of rice, I also want to go on a hike, then- Haya I'm not going to bribe you into believing me, if you're my friend then you should believe what I am saying." Yui interrupted. Haya blinked in reply.

"Then I guess we aren't friends." Haya said letting her arms fall to her side as she walked past Yui, this was all a joke to Haya. Yes she believed in the gods but she didn't believe that these guys were really the gods.

"Wait Haya! I will give you Italian food!" Yui said, Haya stopped in her steps.

"What did you say?" Haya asked Yui who smiled.

"So what do you say?" Yui asked holding out her hand.

"No, who do you think I am? Some sort of person that falls for bribes? I was kidding about headphones and why would I want a pound of rice?" Haya asked, Yui sighed.

"You're so mean." Yui said and silence filled the air. Seconds later they bursted out laughing breaking the silence.

"I'm confused." Loki said as Yui shook her head.

"It's 'acting' and Haya's really good at it. She takes all the negativity or joy she has and uses it." Yui said turning towards Loki.

"It's not really acting it exaggerating." Haya said as Yui shook her head.

"Exaggerating." Tsukito mimicked writing it in a notepad.

"See he understands it." Haya said, Yui laughed but then frowned.

"Haya when my phone was broke in half, was that you?" Yui asked, Haya nervously laughed.

"No... Maybe... Yes." Haya said as Yui's eyes widened.

"Why? What could have enraged you so much you snapped someones phone in half?" Yui asked as Haya smiled.

"So remember at school when you gave me the phone then you were called down to the office?" Haya asked.

"Yes." Yui replied.

"Well when you left one of the boys in our class kept asking for your phone number and wouldn't leave me alone so I said you didn't have a phone." Haya said with a shrug.

"But it was in your hands." Yui said as Haya smiled.

"That's what he said too so I snapped it in half, problem solved." Haya said.

"You could've just said no." Yui suggested to Haya who shrugged.

"Well he hasn't talked to me since." Haya said, Yui raised a brow.

"Which boy was it?" Yui asked, Haya side glanced the "gods" who seemed to be listening patiently.

"The one who died his hair a vibrant green and has blue eyes." Haya said as Yui sighed.

"But he still talks to me." Yui said as Haya nodded.

"I'm not a jealous freak, I did it so he would stop talking to ME." Haya said, Yui nodded.

"So a sacrifice was made, way to go." Yui said as Haya smirked.

"I know, I'm just a total genius, aren't I?" Haya said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes you are." Yui said turning towards the gods.

"I am sorry for being immature, that's just how I am." Haya said with a smile and Yui bursted out laughing again.

"Sorry I just can't take your polite side seriously." Yui said as Haya nodded and laughed too.

"So this is how friendship for humans are." Hades said as Yui shook her head.

"Only friendships with Haya," Yui said as she stopped laughing and pointed down the corridor, "Now lets go see what Zeus wants this time!"

* * *

**Ah friendships are wonderful things~  
**

**I changed format up a bit due to a request through PM so hopefully you don't mind. **

**Sorry It's short again, I really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys so yay? **

**I will post the next chapter sometime soon instead of waiting six months.**


End file.
